Actualización 2.1
La Actualización 2.1 es una de las versiones recientes de Geometry Dash. Es la 11ª gran actualización del juego. Esta actualización trae algunas cosas que la 2.0 iba a traer (ya que según RobTop, si no lanzaba la 2.0 antes y la seguía editando era probable que muchos jugadores abandonasen el juego). Novedades *Nuevo nivel: ¡Fingerdash! *Nuevo modo de juego: ¡La araña! *¡Un montón de nuevos objetos de juego! *¡Recoge nuevas recompensas! *¡Misiones! *¡Niveles diarios! *Mucho y mucho arte nuevo. *Muchas mejoras en el editor. *Muchas correcciones de errores. *Secretos... *¡y más! Avances * 24 de mayo de 2015: RobTop hace su primera mención acerca de la 2.1 en TouchArcade diciendo: "Quiero mezclar un poco el estilo del artista, ¡mantengamos las cosas frescas! ¡Más locura en 2.1!" asumiendo que habrán nuevas decoraciones. ** Se verificó la pantalla de "Coming Soon!" que dice que la oscuridad se acerca. ** Según RobTop, esta versión va a traer más novedades que NO trajo la 2.0. * 30 de septiembre de 2015: RobTop publicó una imagen (que días antes había prometido) donde se muestra un tipo de vehículo nuevo que tiene forma de araña. * 22 de octubre de 2015: RobTop dijo que pronto sacará una nueva imagen " Sneak Peek " de la 2.1. * 29 de octubre de 2015: RobTop publicó otra imagen promo de la 2.1, en la cual se puede ver 2 iconos nuevos, uno de estos con una estela de distinto color. También se puede ver nueva decoración. * 11 de diciembre de 2015: RobTop ha dicho que la actualización saldrá en enero de 2016, cosa que nunca ocurrió. * 16 de diciembre de 2015: RobTop ha dicho que habrán unos 10 o 20 nuevos iconos que solo se podrán desbloquear en niveles de usuario especiales. * 18 de diciembre de 2015: RobTop en un directo menciona que habrá un nuevo tipo de enemigo, pero mencionó que posiblemente fuera opcional. * 20 de diciembre de 2015: RobTop dijo en un directo que habrá un nuevo trigger (partícula) que hace que los objetos tengan rotación. Además también aseguró que el nivel oficial que saldrá no será de dificultad Demon. ** Ese mismo día RobTop le confirmó particularmente a varias personas que el nivel será de dificultad Insane. * 21 de diciembre de 2015: la 2.1 es añadida en su versión Alpha a Geometry Dash Lite, donde se agrega el nivel oficial xStep, por la salida de la versión Meltdown. * 3 de enero de 2016: RobTop publicó una imagen con pistas y señales de la canción que tendrá el próximo nivel oficial que traería esta actualización. La imagen cuenta con 4 imágenes: Las primeras 2 son imágenes de Super Mario y Donkey Kong respectivamente, de la muy famosa franquicia Super Mario Bros y las otras 2 imágenes son un dedo y una señal tóxica o de gas nuclear. * 4 de enero de 2016: RobTop en un directo de Twitch dijo que añadirá más Map Packs y nuevos enemigos animados (como los dragones añadidos en la 2.0). También habló acerca de un nuevo sistema de Collab y del trigger de escala, que podría ser añadida en una versión futura (no en la 2.1) * 5 de enero de 2016: RobTop confirmó en un directo de Twitch que habrá un cuarto portal de velocidad, la cual será la mayor velocidad posible del juego. * 27 de enero de 2016: RobTop dijo en TouchArcade que habrá un nuevo Vault, también dijo que habrá 2 tipos de rotación para el nuevo trigger: Para girar alrededor del eje o para girar alrededor de un objeto. * 28 de enero de 2016: RobTop en el directo de Jeyzor confirmó que el portal de la Araña será violeta. También, dijo que habrán 3 nuevos orbes de saltos. * 4 de febrero de 2016: RobTop publicó una imagen " Sneak Peek " mostrando el estilo de construcción con nuevos enemigos (Como ejemplo nos enseña una especie de murciélagos), una especie de agua o cascada, un bloque de piedras con diferentes colores, un diamante, que se rumoreaba que sería usado para desbloquear cosas y un nuevo fondo que serían piedras enormes como estatuas. **Ese mismo día, en una página suya llamada "Boomlings" (pagina de ayuda del Modo Editor), publicó una foto de esta actualización que muestra un nuevo selector de modo, en el que elije 3 modo de colores, representándolos en bloques de piedras. ** También RobTop dijo en un directo de Twitch, que tendrá un nuevo editor donde crearemos nuevas partículas como por ejemplo, el fuego, las decoraciones que siguen el ritmo de la música, chispas, etc. * 9 de febrero de 2016: RobTop dijo en un directo de Twitch que el diamante, no es solo una alternativa de la llave. También habló de el nuevo trigger de rotación hablando de unas bolas de fuego. Luego, dijo que tendría un nuevo sistemas de "rating", que tendrá de estas áreas: (1-10 en visuales, 1-10 en jugabilidad, etc). * 21 de febrero de 2016: RobTop subió un vídeo de la "Primera prueba oficial" del ejemplo de cómo será la 2.1. Nos muestra las bolas de fuego con Trigger de Rotación, los murciélagos apareciendo repentinamente lanzando "Bolas de fuego", las piedras y la cascada (Con animación), el fondo de las piedras, un nuevo suelo también de piedras, un misterioso marco. Y también se logra ver el portal de la araña. Y al final del vídeo, se ve el diseño del nuevo The Vault en el que se rumoreaba que se desbloquearian más cosas. * 28 de febrero de 2016: Durante el directo de Xaro, RobTop confirmó que habrá exactamente 3 nuevos anillos de salto la 2.1, pero finalmente fueron 4. * 4 de marzo de 2016: Durante el directo de Skitten, RobTop saca a la luz algunos detalles sobre esta actualización, y habla sobre cómo se pueden controlar las animaciones de algunos enemigos, y habla sobre unos nuevos triggers de "toque" y "conteo". También menciona un posible trigger de colisión, diciendo que el jugador podría disparar objetos, aunque probablemente eso no estará en esta actualización. Al final, confirma que Geometry Dash Meltdown será actualizado tras publicarse la actualización 2.1 con un nuevo nivel y nuevos iconos. Además, confirmó un nuevo sistema de collabs. * 16 de marzo de 2016: RobTop confirma que el portal violeta del vídeo "Fireballs?" será el del nuevo vehículo (Araña). * 24 de marzo de 2016: RobTop confirma 4 nuevos triggers, uno de ellos siendo de disparo personalizado. También afirmó que hay posibilidades de un nuevo modo de desafío, y que la razón por la cual se retrasó la 2.1 era porque tenía que rehacer todo nuevamente. También dijo que el nuevo modo de juego "Araña" está terminado. RobTop también entró en detalles acerca de los anillos de salto, afirmando que uno de estos es una variación de un orbe actual, y que otro funcionará como el trigger "Toggle". Reiteró que las otras dos esferas eran Bolas de fuego. ** Más tarde RobTop en el directo de Riot confirmó que habrá una "Sneak Peek" pronto. También mencionó hacer extensiones de la sección Featured. Habrá una función diaria en 2.1 y habrá un lugar especial para el nivel que consiga Featured. También habrá tres nuevas formas para las llaves. RobTop finalmente dijo que el nivel debe estar aprobado, y que si se completa ese día se le otorgará al jugador diamantes, que desbloquean nuevos iconos. ** RobTop también menciona en este directo acerca de la adición de un botón al perfil del jugador, que actuará como el botón de "YouTube", pero que enviará a los jugadores a su página de usuario en "Twitch.TV". * 25 de marzo de 2016: RobTop en un directo de Riot confirma que va a solucionar el problema del portal de teletransportación que hace que el teletransporte no sea instantáneo al viajar a grandes distancias en el eje "Y" confundiendo fácilmente al jugador. * 30 de marzo de 2016: RobTop publicó una imagen que representa un rastro de color rosa y fuego alrededor del jugador. En TouchArcade dijo que el adelanto llegará pronto y él está trabajando tan rápido como sea posible. También dice que el nivel no será llamado "Fingerbang". * 1 de abril de 2016: RobTop menciona en un directo de Twitch que habrán 2 Sneak Peek. Una normal enseñando el nuevo nivel oficial y otra enseñando la función de la Araña. * 4 de abril de 2016: RobTop confirma en un directo que el fuego ya podrá ser trasladado en la coordenada "Z", también confirma que en un futuro hará un foro para Geometry Dash y que buscará una manera de hacer posible el aumento del límite de 200 amigos. * 6 de abril de 2016: RobTop dice que ya está terminando las 2 Sneak Peek, también dice que "tal vez" exista otra manera de conseguir diamantes además del "Featured Diario" y dice que la Sneak Peek durará 40 segundos y que no revelará nada más de la actualización hasta que publique la Sneak Peek. ** 7 de abril de 2016: A pesar de que el día anterior dijo que no revelaría nada más RobTop dijo en un directo que habrá un nuevo trigger que hará al jugador "Invisible" para creadores que hacen niveles "escondiendo" al jugador, como niveles estilo "Película animada", también dijo que hará un bloque que no destruirá al Wave. Comenta que en la Actualización 2.2 hará el nuevo sistema de collabs, y que probablemente el nuevo nivel oficial sea más difícil que Hexagon Force. También 'dice que probablemente van a haber 4 o 5 iconos personalizados de la Araña. * 9 de abril de 2016: En el directo de 'ASonicMen, RobTop dijo que hizo una nueva función en la que al presionarla, automáticamente cambiará el grupo del objeto al siguiente grupo libre. * 10 de abril de 2016: En un directo de Twitch de Sandstorm, RobTop dice que la actualización 2.1 tendrá más logros para los niveles de 8 o 9 estrellas (Insane), que habrá nuevos Demon Packs posiblemente antes de 2.1 , el nuevo nivel tendrá alrededor de 12 estrellas, más iconos por obtener en los niveles online, también dijo que habrá una opción de orden de fijar o citar comentarios en un nivel. Recalcó que todos los tipos de hacks serán prohibidos en 2.1 y que habrá nuevos logros de Monedas de usuario. También aclaró que no va a trabajar en más puertos para otros sistemas operativos para Geometry Dash. * 13 de abril de 2016: En un directo de Twitch, RobTop explica cómo funcionará el modo desafío. Según dice, un jugador desafía a otro jugador en un nivel seleccionado al azar con una cantidad elegida de estrellas. Cada jugador recibe una cierta cantidad de intentos para completar ese nivel, y el jugador con la menor cantidad de intentos, o porcentaje más alto después de usar todas las ganancias intentos ganará y subirá de puesto en un ranking. * 14 de abril de 2016: En el directo de Riot, RobTop confirma iconos personalizados de los iconos pequeños. ** Más tarde confirma que uno de los nuevos orbes añadido destruirá al jugador. También compartió una foto del nuevo sistema de Ratings. * 16 de abril de 2016: RobTop finalmente publica la [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNyhP4p-Nv8 Sneak Peek], lo que confirma que la canción del nuevo nivel será "MDK - Fingerbang". En la "Sneak Peek" se presenta un nuevo fondo y un nuevo suelo y un nuevo estilo de decoración, un icono nuevo, bloques nuevos y un nuevo enemigo (Piraña), también presenta 2 nuevos orbes, uno negro que impulsa al jugador hacia abajo (O hacia arriba con la gravedad invertida), uno verde triangular el cual al mantener presionado mantiene al jugador en un punto determinado del eje X hasta soltar el botón de salto, y uno similar al último pero de color rosa, que realiza la misma acción pero al soltar el botón cambia la gravedad del icono. Además, muestra un nuevo pad rojo que impulsa con un salto al jugador más alto que el pad amarillo. También muestra una pequeña parte del nuevo modo de juego "Araña", que según la "Sneak Peek" será igual a la Bola pero llega instantáneamente a la otra plataforma. **Más tarde en TouchArcade publica otra imagen, en la que muestra la diferencia del movimiento de la bola y de la araña. También muestra nuevos botones para el editor de niveles, algunos como "Copiar valores", "Pegar estado", "Edición especial" e "Ir a capa", y un botón con la imagen del fondo, planta, etc. * 17 de abril de 2016: En el directo de Riot, RobTop comparte un vídeo privado mostrando los nuevos orbes de impulso, la Araña y un nuevo icono que se parece al icono de 60 monedas de usuario. El vídeo era para las personas que se quejaban de la función de la araña, mostrando la diferencia entre la función de la araña con la bola, porque al final del nivel de prueba en el vídeo, RobTop puso un texto que dice "Haz eso con la bola ..." seguido de "Kappa". Él, dijo que habrá un límite de objeto secundario de 80k pero tendrá un icono de advertencia y que dependerá de la memoria RAM.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1UQ5w2ZEEk * 19 de abril de 2016: En el directo de Pasiblitz, RobTop dijo que el trigger para sacudir contendrá 3 configuraciones: Agitar fuerza, intervalos y duración. También menciona acerca de las etiquetas y advertencias, las cuales se llevarán a cabo en la actualización 2.2. * 21 de abril de 2016: En un directo, RobTop confirmó un "Secret Vault" que según dice para este se necesitaría obtener 250 diamantes para desbloquearse. También confirmó que la personalización del mini icono tendrá el mismo aspecto que el grande. * 22 de abril de 2016: En un directo, RobTop publicó una imagen donde muestra la nueva dificultad de Polargeist. ** Mas tarde, en el mismo directo, publicó otra imagen donde muestra todas las nuevas dificultades de los niveles oficiales, también se puede ver la inicial del nuevo nivel ("F"). ** El cambio de dificultades nunca sucedió. * 23 de abril de 2016: En el directo de Viprin, RobTop dice que se podrá añadir un efecto de "palanca" para hacer el suelo transparente. También dijo que se verá un soporte de los "Packs de Textura", y que el nuevo nivel puede llegar a tener 13 estrellas. Más tarde, él dice que va a tratar de añadir nuevas estelas, y que la 2.1 tendrá muchos más secretos que la Actualización 2.0. * 24 de abril de 2016: En la página de Boomlings RobTop publica una imagen de un nuevo icono. **Ese mismo día en el directo de Krazyman50, RobTop mostró varias de las formas que el nuevo trigger de "Conteo" puede utilizar. También dijo que los creadores serían capaces de tener una etiqueta de contador en vivo que muestra cuántos objetos hay en un nivel, y que no limitarán 80K objetos, pero los niveles de 40K objetos y por encima tendrán advertencias y son menos propensos a ser clasificado. Comentó un nuevo nivel Demon, que será lanzado en otra futura actualización y dijo que agregó muchos iconos al juego. *26 de abril de, 2016: En el directo de Surv, RobTop menciona que habrá cosas nuevas en la 2.1, pero que no ha terminado todavía.http://imgur.com/UTgyNPj * 27 de de abril de, 2016: RobTop subió un nuevo icono para la 2.1 que parece ser similar a un icono en "Boomlings", o el de Theory of Everything 2 con las 3 monedas (20px). Más tarde dijo que agregó nuevos efectos para la Araña. * 28 de abril de 2016: RobTop respondió a una publicación de Reddit en el cual anuncia que habrá un nuevo filtro de búsqueda en la actualización 2.1 que solo muestra niveles con canciones que no han sido usadas en los niveles Featured. * 7 de mayo de 2016: En el directo de Krazyman50 en Twitch, RobTop dijo que quiere añadir una nueva página de "Creador de la semana", con recompensa respectivamente, e igualmente, que quiere hacer eventos después de la 2.1. Aquí la imagen de la información. * 19 de mayo de 2016: RobTop entra en un directo de Skitten, en el que confirma que los diamantes serán conseguidos diariamente pero que no serán difíciles de conseguir, también confirma que el sistema de Featured en la 2.1 será el mismo y que no tendrá el modo desafío, pero que tal vez los pondrá en la 2.2. Reiteró que la 2.1 tendrá muchos secretos, y habló de cómo funcionará la araña con el efecto de dualidad, confirma que se puede desincronizar con pads y orbes. Incluso confirma que agregó muchos triggers experimentales para creadores. Responde después a un usuario, confirmando una guía de modo editor para la 2.1 y dijo que planea agregar una opción en la que los creadores puedan responder comentarios, pero no se sabe si en la 2.1 o en un futuro. * 20 de mayo de 2016: En un directo, RobTop dice que tiene como distintos planes actualizar el juego y después trabajar en un "proyecto secreto", también dice que para esta versión no cambiará el sistema de "Featured", pero que quizá en una futura actualización sí lo haga. * 21 de mayo de 2016: En el directo de Riot, RobTop confirma que puede agregar una actualización dedicada a la verificación de los niveles de clasificación, con el fin de prevenir caminos secretos y las estrellas libres, buscando limitar la libertad de un nivel. Imagen de la información aquí. * 24 de mayo de 2016: RobTop confirma que la actualización está terminada, pero que solo falta corrección de algunos errores para después enviar la verificación a Apple. * 30 de mayo de 2016: En un directo, RobTop dice que habrá un "Modo Tienda" en el juego, en donde podrás comprar iconos y demás cosas usando como sistema de dinero "Orbes de maná" que se desconoce cómo se conseguirán. * 11 de junio de 2016: RobTop en un directo de Sunnet confirma que la configuración de "Spawn" en los triggers será más importante, continúa asegurando que los objetos con movimiento darán menos "lag", dice que una herramienta en la 2.1 sirve para conectar objetos entre sí, si seleccionas uno, todos se seleccionará y otra que alineará objetos. Afirma que implementó un objeto que previamente estaba en el juego pero de manera inclinada. * 21 de junio de 2016: RobTop en otro directo habla del trigger de agitación y explica que agita toda la pantalla, pero no los objetos. Dice que se podrán comprar distintos efectos de muerte. *24 de junio de 2016: RobTop dice que habrán más de 10 triggers con distintos efectos. También dijo que iba a añadir nuevas opciones en los demás triggers. Mas tarde, comentó que el mejor trigger en su opinión puede ser el de Spawn por su habilidad de quitar o poner funciones en otros. Siguió dando detalles diciendo que quiere agregar en la actualización 2.2 una lista de niveles llamada "Hall of Fame", lo cual se añadió en la 2.1, y es la lista de los niveles Epic Featured. * 10 de julio de 2016: En el directo de Surv, RobTop afirmó que el botón de Twitch y el botón de Twitter se añadirán a los perfiles de los jugadores (Imagen aquí, y que habrán 2 bloques especiales (Imagen aquí. * 11 de julio de 2016: RobTop en otro directo de Surv dice "The chicken is on the Oven" (El pollo está en el Horno), dando a entender que la 2.1 ya estaría en revisión. Imagen aquí. *1 de agosto de 2016: RobTop menciona que ya se pueden marcar objetos como "Detallado" y que en la pantalla del nivel, puedes marcar una casilla que hará que éstos desaparezcan y así el nivel será más rápido al igual que la carga. También habla de 2 nuevas funciones: Modo práctica rápido y checkpoints automáticos: se pondrán muchos más checkpoints y aparecerás en la mitad del tiempo. Habla de la opción de quitar la indicación de intentos cuando se usa un Start-Position. Dice que el trigger de "move" fue optimizado. Termina diciendo de nuevo que la actualización está muy cerca pero que no dará fechas. * 21 de agosto de 2016: RobTop dice nuevamente que la 2.1 sí tendrá un nuevo The Vault que tendrá desafíos mentales, su plan para el jugador es que lo confunda y lo haga enfadar fácilmente. Confirma una nueva opción al publicar un nivel que solo se pueda encontrar con su ID. Esto posiblemente sea bueno para collabs. También dice que el día en el que la 2.1 sea publicada, el desafío diario empezará, estos desafíos tendrán su propia página y RobTop los escogerá, sin importar la dificultad. * 12 de septiembre de 2016: RobTop nombra a la moneda para comprar en la tienda como "Energy Orb" (Orbe de energía) Imagen aquí. * 15 de octubre de 2016: RobTop dice que en la 2.1 habrán muchas formas de conseguir iconos, como los "Shards of Power" (Fragentos de poder), diamantes, orbes de energía, logros, etc. * 16 de octubre de 2016: RobTop publica en su cuenta de YouTube un vídeo privado en donde se muestra como un Cubo es destruido con una animación de un dragón de la nueva actualización. * 28 de octubre de 2016: RobTop habla de nuevos bloques que mejorarán la jugabilidad de un nivel: Uno que deshabilita la opción de mantener presionado para saltar varias veces, otro que no dejará que choque contra el techo y rebotará hacia abajo en su lugar, da el ejemplo de atrapar a un jugador con esos bloques y entonces no podrá morir, y uno que no destruirá al Wave. También asegura que la 2.1 es la actualización con más iconos agregados. Continúa diciendo que espera sacar la 2.1 por mediados de Noviembre y que eso lo haría feliz y termina comentando que los iconos para las distintas dificultades de un Demon ya están implementados. * 29 de octubre de 2016: En la página de [http://www.boomlings.com/images/secretKey.png Boomlings] se puede encontrar una imagen de una nueva llave. Esta llave tiene una cara la cual es la misma que tiene el nuevo The Vault. * 21 de noviembre de 2016: En un directo de Sunix, RobTop publicó una foto de una nueva nave. También da a conocer que habrán nuevas recompensas por obtener User Coins, las cuales serán de hasta 2000 recolectadas; también dijo que habrán 120 nuevos iconos, entre estos 10 serán de nave y otras 10 de araña. También da a conocer unos nuevos iconos que son muy diferentes a los de anteriores actualizaciones. * 2 de diciembre de 2016: Viprin publica en su cuenta de YouTube los ganadores de "Los Premios 2.0 de Geometry Dash". En el minuto 4:28, exactamente en la premiación a "Mejor recreación de la 2.1"; salen cosas extrañas, el video empieza a dar mensajes y al final muestra un nuevo puzzle que dice "Todavía no has terminado". Ese mismo día, GuitarHeroStyles y SoulsTRK colaboran en un directo de YouTube de casi 7 horas para desencriptar el nuevo puzzle, en el que descubren un nuevo código: "COD3BREAKER" (resumen del directo aquí). * 3 de diciembre de 2016: En el directo de SoulsTRK en Twitch, RobTop dice que no nos ha trolleado y que la 2.1 estará lista pronto; luego nos muestra dos imágenes de nuevos íconoshttp://www.boomlings.com/images/thing4.pnghttp://www.boomlings.com/images/thing5.png y llaves del nuevo The Vault, y termina diciendo que "El pollo está ardiendo". * 10 de diciembre de 2016: RobTop confirma 1080p en Everyplay y 10 nuevos waves. * 15 de diciembre de 2016: En el directo de Surv en Twitch, RobTop nos dice que ha creado 10 pequeños niveles para la nueva aplicación en sólo 3 díashttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzudrF6WIAAacV1.jpg, de 30 segundos cada uno. También nos confirma que se podrá editar colores en directo https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzugqS_XUAEsD3b.jpg y sigue insistiendo en sacar la actualización antes del 23 de diciembre junto con la nueva aplicación. * 21 de diciembre de 2016: RobTop sube un vídeo en su cuenta de YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtWMZk-THhY donde muestra el nuevo juego llamado Geometry Dash World, del que se muestra un fragmento de un nivel, 2 tiendas diferentes con iconos que se pueden comprar y el interfaz de la "sala de los niveles". * 16 de enero de 2017: RobTop publica la actualización 2.1 en Steam. * 18 de enero de 2017: RobTop publica la actualización 2.1 en iOS y unas horas después en Android * 28 de enero de 2017: RobTop lanza los dos primeros Gauntlets, siendo estos Fire Gauntlet y Ice Gauntlet. * 29 de enero de 2017: RobTop publica dos Gauntlets más, Poison Gauntlet y Shadow Gauntlet. * 30 de enero de 2017: RobTop publica el Lava Gauntlet y el Bonus Gauntlet. * 31 de enero de 2017: RobTop publica los dos últimos Gauntlets, Chaos Guantlet y Demon Gauntlet, este último se desbloquea liberando al demonio del sótano. * 10 de febrero de 2017: RobTop emplea las dificultades de los niveles Demon con sus respectivas variantes (Easy Demon, Medium Demon, Hard Demon, Insane Demon y Extreme Demon). * 9 de mayo del 2017: Viprin '''confirma en su página, que en el parche de la 2.11; añadirá 30 íconos para la '''tienda comunitaria. * 7 de agosto del 2017: RobTop incrementa el limite de amigos hasta 300 Novedades Lite Update 2.1 is here! *Nuevo nivel: ¡xStep! *¡Nuevos logros y recompensas! *¡Correcciones de bugs y ajustes! Curiosidades * La segunda imagen "Promo" muestra 2 iconos que son desbloqueables en Geometry Dash Meltdown (Siendo el primer icono "Ultimate Airborne Robots" y el segundo el de "The Seven Seas") * Se suponía que Geometry Dash 2.1 y Geometry Dash Meltdown estarían relacionados entre sí, ya que se tenía planeado el poder jugar esta actualización con los iconos que se consiguen en Geometry Dash Meltdown, sin embargo hasta la fecha esto no es posible de forma normal. * Se creía que la partícula del diamante sería simplemente una decoración, pero RobTop dijo que no será así, sino una alternativa de monedas para desbloquear iconos. * El bloque de ladrillo con bolas de fuego girando hace referencia a la saga "Super Mario". *Es la actualización que más tiempo ha tardado en publicarse, con casi 1 año y medio de espera. *Al salir la 2.1 el mensaje de información en la pantalla de Coming Soon cambió a "The darkness lingers. Be careful who you trust..."(La oscuridad permanece. Ten cuidado en quien confías...) Increíblemente se puede acceder a una sala secreta llamada Chamber of Time. *Esta actualización trajo 16 triggers nuevos: Rotate, Animate, Instant Count, Count, Pickup, On Death, Touch, Shake, Stop, Follow, Follow Player Y, Collision, Hide, Show, BG-Effect-On y BG-Effect-Off. Y convirtió todos los triggers de color en uno solo. Galería Sneak Peek Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Actualizaciones 2.0